


the world’s own heart seems to be left behind (take your hand in mine)

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (sort of??) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, And Lots of It, Angst, Confessions, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Historical AU, Historical Accuracy, Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Orphanage, Pining, Reunions, School, Teenagers, actually its - Freeform, but usually weekly, early 20th century, i forgot to mention, or whenever i feel like it, updates weekly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You’ll be bunking next to Ezra. I think you two will like each other very much.”Anthony scrunched up his nose. “What’s an Ezra?”Minnie waved a hand as she rummaged around in her grungy pockets for a key. “It’s not what, m’dear. It’s who.”- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -A historical drama/comedy/romance set in 1911 up until 1947 or so. Follows Crowley and Aziraphale as they meet in, you guessed it, a charity orphanage run by Aziraphale’s mother. (wink wink, kids) Stuff happens. Fluff/lots of angst. Eventual romance. Basically, what the tin says.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Left Alone

Anthony looked up at the looming building.

“It’s just a few steps, m’boy,” the driver called. “Up you go, then.”

Anthony spun around. “But why?”

The driver shook his head. “Anthony, we’ve been over this. Now please be a good boy and get yourself inside; the headmistress must have been waiting for over a quarter of an hour!”

“I’d really quite not like to go, Job,” Anthony sighed. “Will I ever see you again?”

Job sighed and walked over to him. “Only time will tell, lad.”

“What if they don’t like me?” Anthony whispered. “What if…”

Job laid a finger on his lips. “What if they do happen to like you?” 

Anthony turned around nervously to glance at the building again. It was still there. He wished he could will it away with a snap.

He wished for a lot of things. Things he now knew he could never have, since his mum and his father had both died. 

“I don’t know, Job. It scares me, all those children, all those people.” 

“There aren’t any girls there in your year yet, Anthony, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Anthony suddenly brightened. “No girls? Really, Job?”

Job chuckled and stood up to dust his overcoat off. “Yes, or, rather, until Year 10, I believe.”

Anthony groaned. He didn’t really understand girls; one time, he’d walked up to one to say hello, and she spit on his shoes, and swore at him. 

It wasn’t until when he’d gotten home and told his mum about it that he’d realized he was different, and it probably caused the girls reaction. His eyes looked odd and though he did have trouble seeing in the light, he’d never fretted about it. And why would he? He was only a boy, after all, and perfectly comfortable ignoring things that most adults tend to have more concern for, like love and vision and money. 

At least his mum and father had been kind about the whole thing; they’d ordered in special glasses for him, which did improve things greatly. 

Yet now, he was alone again. 

Even Job was leaving him. They’d been together his entire life, and now he was moving out to the seaside to retire, which Anthony found utterly ridiculous. 

The only reason why he was even coming to Reed’s had something to do with funds and money. Something Anthony didn’t quite understand yet, but would eventually. 

“I’m sorry I’m leaving, Anthony. But you are going to be a big boy soon, and you know that I can’t be here forever. Now - don’t cry, lad, please - but know that I love you very much.”

“I know, Job.”

“Would you like me to walk you inside?”

Anthony judged the home again, bit his lip, and nodded. He clutched the old man's hand, wrinkled and worn from years of hard work. 

“Thank you, Job.”

“You’re welcome, Anthony.”

They approached the door, and Job opened it. Loud shrieks could be heard from inside the walls, a stout woman running around hurriedly, but not toward the loud noises. 

“Oh, hallo!” She called, waving the two over. “I’m Miss. Ames, you are?”

“Job Grimmer,” Job replied politely, and motioned for Anthony to bow. “And this is Anthony Crowley. Are you the headmistress?”

The woman laughed and shook her head. “No, ‘fraid not, sir. I just keep house - always have, always will, m’fraid.” She paused for a moment and inspected the frail boy in front of her. “Has he got any middle name, by chance?” She didn’t have the nerve to ask why the boy was wearing tinted glasses inside, or at all; but figured he was probably another poor soul involved in a freak sledding accident. 

“No, no middle name.”

“We’ll give him one, then,” she flashed the boy a sweet smile. “Anthony, what would you like your middle name to be?”

Without pause, the boy replied. 

“Job, please.”

Job blushed and patted the boys shoulder. “That’s quite alright, Anthony - what about Samuel, after your father?”

Anthony shook his head. “That would make me too sad.”

“What about your mother? A woman’s name would do,” Job offered. “Alice is such a lovely name.”

“I don’t want that name, though,” Anthony whined. “I want your name, Job.”

Miss. Ames nodded and smiled. “Anthony Job Crowley - I like that. Good religious name, that is.”

Job knelt down and cupped Anthony’s head. He lifted a finger toward the boys cheek to wipe away a tear. 

“You be good, Anthony.”

Anthony pressed his wet face into his shirt and nodded, his words coming out in a rushed, muffled stream. 

When they pulled away, the old man handed Miss. Ames Anthony’s bags. Patting the boys shoulder, he gave a little wave and straightened up; in the blink of an eye he was out the door and gone. 

“Miss?” Anthony asked wearily, his eyes darting around the large entryway.

The woman blinked, and then chuckled. “Oh, please, you can call me Minnie.”

Anthony nodded. “Er, alright. Minnie, what’s this place like?”

Minnie suddenly brightened. “Oh, love, it’s such a wonderful place. The headmistress is such a lovely woman, bless her, and all the children are little angels.”

“Angels?” Anthony squeaked. “Really?”

She laughed again, and, picking up his bags from the ground, motioned to the stairs with a jerk of the head. 

“Up there, love. I’ll get you settled in. It’s a Friday, so tomorrow we’ll be busy with games and the like. You’ll find it quite fun, I’m sure.”

Anthony nodded as he followed Minnie up the stairs. They creaked under his every step. For the first time in his eight years of existence, he suddenly felt like a giant.

“Uh-Huh,” he mumbled. “S’good.”

Minnie panted and stopped at the top step. She held up a finger to catch her breath. 

“One...sec..What was that, Anthony?” She breathed, holding onto the wall to maintain her balance. 

“Uh..sounds good to me,” Anthony mumbled. “Are we almost there?”

The woman laughed once more. “My, you ask so many questions! You are a bright young thing.” 

Anthony cheered, happy to hear the praise. “Thank you, ma’am.” 

She ruffled his flame-red hair and smiled. “You’ll be bunking next to Ezra. I think you two will like each other very much.” 

Anthony scrunched up his nose. “What’s an Ezra?”

Minnie waved a hand as she rummaged around in her grungy pockets for a key. “It’s not what, m’dear. It’s who.” 

She found the key and unlocked the door. Peering inside, she walked in and set the bags down, gesturing for Anthony to come in, too.

“Alright, Ezra. You can come out and play now. Punishments over.”

“Punishment?” Anthony rasped, jumping slightly. 

Minnie sighed and shook her head. “It’s just Ezra and those books again - the blasted things are always getting him into trouble.”

“What for?” Anthony asked, scratching his head.

“They go against the Bible,” said a soft voice from an adjoining room. A boy suddenly appeared, a mess of blond curls framing his sullen face. “I was just reading, really.” 

“That’s boring,” Anthony said. “I like planets.” 

Minnie sighed again, and waved the boys off. “It doesn’t matter what you were doing, Ezra. You know your mums’ rule better than anyone. You are so sweet, though, it’s no wonder you’d do a doltish thing like bringing a demonology book into the school.” She rubbed her temples and walked out, shifting the door behind her.

“You brought a demon textbook into the school?” Anthony asked excitedly, suddenly cornering the boy. “That’s positively sensational!”

Ezra blushed and rubbed his neck. “Yes, I suppose it was. Anyways, what are you doing in my room?”

“Whatever do you mean?” Anthony inquired, taking a few steps back.

“I wanted to know what you are doing in my room, shan’t I have a right to know?” Ezra cried. 

“The lady - Minnie - sent me here!” Anthony groaned, collapsing on a loveseat. 

“What?!” Ezra gasped, suddenly pacing the floor of the room. “This is absolutely unfair to me - why must I have this happen to me?” 

Anthony sat up and kicked off his shoes. “What s’matter with me?”

“Nothings wrong with you, exactly - but this is my home, my room - you see, and it feels rather..er..oh, what’s the word…” 

Anthony waited until Ezra finally gave up and began searching through a thick book. 

“How old are you, anyways?” Anthony asked, squinting through the lenses at the boy. 

“9.” Ezra said firmly, and shut the book. “I can’t find that word...well. Whatever, it’s no matter. You’ll be out boarding with another pupil soon enough.”

“Do you not like me?” Anthony asked, tugging at his collar anxiously. 

Ezra sat down next to him and they sat in silence for a few moments, until Ezra finally laid his head in his lap. 

“Are you alright, mate?” Anthony asked quickly, giving the boy a quick once-over. 

“No, not really,” he replied at last, and lifted up his head. “I’m terribly sorry for being so rude to you. This is just such a change for me.” 

Anthony shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

They sat for a little while before Anthony glanced at Ezra. 

“Are you n’ orphan too?”

Ezra laughed. “No, my mother is the headmistress.”

The color faded from Anthony’s cheeks. Suddenly, he only had the power to nod his head, albeit numbly.

Ezra, quick to judge, waved his hands. “Don’t worry, she’s a very nice woman. Everyone says so.”

“You got punished, though,” Anthony pointed out. 

“Well. Er...yes,” Ezra said at last, suddenly regretting even talking to the boy.

“Banished to your room.” 

“That’s..a bit excessive-”

“Locked in, without anyone to talk to.” 

“I think we’ve established that I was punished, my dear.” Ezra said icily. “I’m going down for tea with the other pupils. Are you coming as well? You will have to be introduced at some point.”

He stood up and waited, arms crossed impatiently. 

Anthony only nodded.

“Sure.” 


	2. On The Bound

Anthony followed Ezra around the school until they entered the dining hall. Ezra spun around and folded his arms, a petulant expression on his face. 

“Are you to sit next to me too?”

“Can’t I?”

“I would rather hope that you didn’t,” Ezra said simply, and walked away. Anthony raced to catch up with him but ended up bumping into a tall, sharply dressed woman.

Anthony’s glasses fell off his face just as he hit the floor. He groaned, realizing he’d also hit his head too. 

He blinked, trying to get a better view at the person, but hissed at the light. 

“Here,” a voice said gently, helping him to his feet. “Aren’t these yours?” 

Anthony blindly grabbed the glasses and put them on; he looked up and saw what looked like the kindest face he’d ever seen. 

“Yes - I’m terribly sorry for bumping into you, miss,” he said quickly. “I’ve just arrived, an’-”

“Ah, we’ve been expecting you for some time now,” the woman interrupted, a merry smile taking hold of her bright face. “Anthony Crowley, is it?”

“Er..yes,” Anthony said. “Who are you?”

“I’m the headmistress, Miss. Almite, but you can call me Headmistress Frances or Headmistress Almite if that suits you.”

Anthony nodded. “Thank you, ma’am,” he said quietly. He looked around the room and then back at Headmistress Frances.

“What do I do know?”

Headmistress Frances smiled warmly. “Dinner service is just about to begin - you shall take your place next to my son - have you met him?”

Anthony nodded weakly. “Yes,” he croaked hoarsely, rubbing his neck. “We have.”

The headmistress smiled again. “Lovely. Tonight we’ll be having some soup and bread. I do hope it’s to your liking - I’ve heard you come from a fine family.”

Anthony stood a little taller. “Yes,” he said proudly. “I do.”

“Oh?” The headmistress, took his hand and walked him over to the tables, where the other boarders were beginning to file in. “What were your parents like, love?”

Anthony suddenly felt miserable. He didn’t want to cry, not in front of the headmistress, and certainly not in front of the other students. 

“My mum was a secretary and my papa was into finance,” he dipped his head as he spoke, terrified that he would begin to cry. “But they didn’t handle money well; and now Job has left me here, and I’m to be a little beggar boy.”

Headmistress Frances clasped his hands in hers and shook her head vehemently. “No, Anthony,” (her face was really so kind. Anthony decided it reminded him of a sunflower.) “You will not become a little beggar boy - you will learn and do well here; and then you shall find yourself in a job and in good health.”

She led him toward the long table and sat him down next to Ezra, who immediately looked to his mother in anguish. 

“Hello again.” Anthony said to him, finding himself staring at the boys soft blonde hair. 

“Hello,” Ezra replied coldly, fiddling with his fork and spoon. “Did mum sit you next to me?” 

Anthony nodded.

Ezra sighed, propping himself up in the chair. Soon, he began to fuss with the tablecloth too, until it became a wrinkled mess in his hands. 

“Why’re you doing that?” Anthony asked, poking the boy's arm.

“Why are  _ you _ asking?” Ezra shot back, annoyed.

Anthony narrowed his eyes from under the tinted lenses. 

“Why are  _ you _ treating me as though I am less?” Anthony cried, angry now. He stood up, ready to smack Ezras’ smug face, when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him. 

He turned and saw the headmistress standing there, arms folded, a cross look on her face.

Anthony sighed and slumped down in his chair. He could practically feel his face turning red from the embarrassment. 

“Good evening, everyone,” Headmistress Frances said, her voice gentle and calm. 

Many of the younger children cheered; some of the older ones only smirked and laughed. 

“Tonight, we have a new boarder joining us! Please welcome Anthony Crowley, everyone,” she said, motioning for Anthony to stand.

When he did, he could feel dozens of pairs of eyes on him, boring into his soul. 

“What’s with your eyes?” Someone called.

“I have a condition,” Anthony said, exasperated, in the tone that said that he was completely over it. “I have trouble seeing in bright lights. Not many people can explain it well.”

Some of the children slumped in their chairs. Apparently, they had expected something a little more exciting. Like, blindness from a skiing accident. Or maybe a bout of tuberculosis that  _ hadn’t _ killed him.

“How old are you, Anthony dear?” The headmistress inquired, glancing at his pale, skinny frame. 

“Eight,” Anthony said. “Almost nine.”

“Lovely,” Headmistress Frances said. “Now, before we begin dinner, everyone, we do have a couple announcements…”

Anthony sat back down in his chair and glanced at Ezra nervously.

“Have I done something wrong?”

“ _ No _ ,” Ezra said, looking more annoyed than anything. “Must you ask so many questions?”

“M’sorry,” Anthony said quietly. “I’ll not bother you, then. I’d hate to be a bother.”

“I just don’t see why you must  _ attack _ me with them,” Ezra said finally, once food was being served. “Do you see?” 

Anthony nodded as he picked at his food. “Yeah. Guess so.”

“I’m sorry as well, then.” Ezra muttered as he lifted his spoon to his lips. “Just please,  _ be careful _ . Around here, asking too many questions may get you into trouble.”

“How come?” Anthony asked, then lowered his head when he realized that too was a question. 

Ezra set his spoon down and sighed. “You’ll see soon enough.”

Anthony looked at him and offered his hand. “Friends?”

Ezra raised an eyebrow, and took a sip from his water glass. 

“We just met.”

“I like you, though. You’re funny about things. I like that, very much.”

Ezra blushed. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. Now can we please be friends?”

Ezra smiled, and nodded. “Okay,” he said, accepting Anthony’s hand. “Let’s be friends.”

Anthony grinned. 

“Deal?”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling the update schedule is going to be so erratic 😂 I might update tomorrow or in five days. I’m a freshman so I might have to take a break to study or something lol


	3. Please Send Me Someone To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no the chapter title is not meant to be ‘somebody to love’ it is a completely different song 😂 it’s really good and fits this chapter really well imo. also Gabriel SUCK IT!!!!

It was time for recess. 

All the kids piled out of the building, including the older boys and girls, while the younger ones crowded around Anthony.

“So, Anthony, what’s your last name?” A boy with dark, curly hair asked. In his hands, he held a menacing chameleon. 

“Crowley.”

Some of the students gasped. One of the girls stepped forward.

“Crowley? As in, _Aleister_ Crowley?” Her brown hair shook as she spoke, her face suddenly incredibly severe. 

Anthony shrugged. “I guess.”

“Isn’t he a demon summoner?” Another girl asked nervously. 

Anthony shrugged again. “I wouldn’t know.”

A boy with dark violet eyes stepped forward. “Your eyes - show them.”

“ _Sh-show_ them?” Anthony blubbered, taking a step back. “I-I don’t think I can.”

“Oh, don’t be a ratbag,” the boy sneered. “Do or _else_.” 

Anthony looked around and then nodded nervously. Slowly, ever so carefully, he pulled his glasses off and looked down. 

“Can he see?” The brunette girl asked the dark haired boy, eyeing Anthony quickly.

“Shh, Michael. Be quiet!” He shot back.

“Oh, _alright_ , Ligur.” She stuck out her tongue and they waited, a half dozen pairs of eyes turning to stare at Anthony.

“Look at me,” the violet-eyed-boy whispered, lifting up his chin. “ _Look_ at me.” 

Anthony whimpered. “Please, just leave me be. I won’t hurt anybody, I promise.”

“Open up, Anthony,” the boy hissed, and poked at his eyes. Anthony opened them, his pupils dilating at the light. The boy dropped him, and _yelped_.

“What...what are you?” He asked, horrified.

Anthony rubbed his eyes, feeling very choked. 

“Your eyes...he’s a snake!” The boy called, waving his hands. “Sandy, Uriel, get over here! Anthony’s a snake, or a demon!” 

Anthony tried to crawl away, but he wasn’t fast enough. He could feel their hands; grabbing at him, tearing him apart, until his face was soaked with tears. 

“Stop! M’not a demon!” He cried, trying to wrench himself out of their grips. “Let me go!”

The violet-eyed boy began to pull his hair. “No,” he snarled viciously, shaking his head. “Give up already, demon. It isn’t worth it, is it?”

Anthony, unsure of what to do next, whined and kicked until he felt the boy and his friends finally let go of him. Gasping, he rolled over, shocked to see Ezra standing before him.

His curls flashed in the light, his forehead donned with 

light beads of sweat. Anthony had never seen anyone more attractive in his life. 

Anthony glanced over his shoulder. The boy and his friends were nowhere to be seen. 

“Come on,” Ezra whispered anxiously, holding out a hand. “We have to get upstairs fast. Gabriel will be angry with me; and we’ll have to avoid mother.”

Anthony nodded, grabbed his hand, and they ran, only looking back once to check if Gabriel was railing them. 

Thankfully, he wasn’t.

Ezra clutched his hand, a restless expression on his face as they tiptoed through the kitchen and up the backstairs. He guided Anthony through hallways and dusty rooms until they finally reached their dorm. 

Ezra stopped before opening the door, eyeing Anthony fretfully. 

“I am terribly sorry you had to...experience that.”

Anthony smiled weakly. “It’s ‘right, I guess I’m used to it.” Blinking, he realized he’d left his glasses on the playground.

Ezra seemed to notice it too. “Your eyes...are you _really_ alright?” 

“No,” Anthony sucked in a heavy breath. “But it’s okay. S’not so bad, since it’s so dark here.” He gestured broadly at the gloomy atmospheric room as Ezra opened the door. 

Ezra paused before collapsing on the loveseat. 

“Your eyes…”

“Yes?” Anthony bit his lip. He couldn’t imagine what Ezra had to say about them. 

“They looked absolutely lovely.”

Anthony blushed. 

“Thank you.”

Ezra sighed. “I just hope Gabriel doesn’t retaliate too harshly. He gets angry very easily.”

Anthony swallowed a lump in his throat, taking a seat next to the blonde haired boy. 

“So I’ve noticed.”

Ezra chuckled. “He’s four years older...it’s rather difficult to deal with him.”

Anthony dipped his head. “Yeah..”

They sat in awkward silence for a little while before Ezra stood up and stretched. “Would you like a cuppa?”

Anthony grinned. “Sure - d’you have honey?”

Ezra glanced at his tea caddy and shook his head. “No, I’m sorry - I only have cream.”

Anthony shrugged. “S’alright, angel.” He blushed, rubbing his neck. 

Ezra stopped and turned around. 

“What?”

Anthony’s blush deepened. “I didn’t mean to say that…”

“It’s okay,” Ezra smiled cheerfully. “I like it.” 

They sat and drank tea for about a half-hour until they heard a knock at the door. Startled, Anthony dropped his cup and Ezra shot up from his spot apprehensively. 

Ezra opened the door and smiled. “Oh, Anthony, it’s just Minnie.”

The housekeeper strolled in, folding her hands nervously. 

“I saw what happened in the schoolyard, boys. Ezra, if your mother finds out, she’ll be furious with you - you beat Gabriel Simmons _and_ Micheal _and_ Sandy Bennett!”

“What’s Micheals last name?” Anthony piped up as he collected shards of China.

Minnie flashed him a sad smile. “She hasn’t any other - it’s terribly sad. Abandoned here on the doorstep. The tag around her neck just said ‘Micheal’.”

Anthony shivered. “Oh.” He groaned as he cut himself on a sharp edge. Minnie looked over and sighed.

“Oh, Anthony….I’ll grab the dustpan.”

Ezra gave him a comforting smile. “I’ll help,” He knelt down and began picking up the pieces too, careful not to cut either of them. Anthony stopped for a moment, taken aback by his god-like features. He had the look of a cherub, with his nose like that and his curls sitting loftily atop his pretty head…

Anthony jumped up from where they had been sitting and mumbled something about washing out his cut. He hurried into the dark bathroom and stared at himself for a moment. He hadn’t the energy to see his eyes in the light; he knew what they looked like. He also knew that a boy like Ezra would never find anything attractive in _him_. 

Anthony stared back at his reflection for a moment, (though he was barely able to see it anyways) a blush creeping up on his neck, then around the horrified expression forming on his face.

Of all things, why did he have to like a _boy?_

He began to pace the bathroom nervously. He’d have to cover it up. There was no way it would work, no - _no one_ would accept it. 

Something else worried him.

Ezra. 

There was also no way to know if Ezra was even interested in _him,_ let alone boys. Anthony wondered if there were other boys who liked boys out there.

_There must be,_ he thought to himself, as he began washing his hands. _Or else they wouldn’t have a word for it._

He couldn’t even say it.

Anthony dried his hands and looked back at the mirror one last time, perpetually glad for the dark. He could make out some of his features; a little sliver of his face and neck, the outline from his clothes. 

He was especially grateful that he couldn’t see his eyes, or the tears that had started to roll down, dripping onto the gleaming tile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for all the support! kudos + comments appreciated


	4. Paper Bag

Throughout the following days, Anthony found that although he and Ezra had become good friends, they were obviously not really meant to sit together. 

Besides, boys like Anthony never really had a chance. 

Anthony began sitting with two other boys, and though he didn’t really like them, they were fine company. 

One of them was named Ligur Mitchell. 

The other was named Freddie Hastur, who went by his last name because he thought it was cool. 

Anthony thought so too. 

There were some other kids that hung around too, like Beatrix or Daphne, but they were older by a few years. In fact, it seemed that almost everyone was a few years older than Anthony. 

“You don’t want to mess with Gabriel, he’s a real podsnapper, that is.” Ligur said one day during lunch. Hastur thought for a moment. 

“Is that a word?”

“Whatd’ya mean, is that a word? It’s a word if I said it’s a word!” Ligur shot back. 

“You use it to describe someone,” Daphne said, nose buried in a book. “ _ Podsnappery _ .” 

Ligur stuck out his tongue. “No one asked, Gaughan.”

“You’re just stupid,” Daphne shot back as she turned a page. “Anthony is a few levels below you two and he’s still smarter, even if he’s a bit of a  _ daisy _ .”

Anthony fumed in his seat, turning redder and redder as Hastur and Ligur began to laugh at him. 

“Shut up.”

“What was that, Anthony?” Ligur asked menacingly, only raising an eyebrow. 

“I said,  _ shut up. _ ” 

“Oh, be quiet, Crowley. No one cares a damn.” Hastur snapped, rolling his eyes. “Just be grateful we’re here to be all friendly, because without us you’d have nothing in this place.”

Anthony thought that over for a moment as Headmistress Frances dismissed them. He was sure he would be fine on his own - in fact, he was positive. He didn’t need Hastur or Ligur to hold his hand, or to sit with him at lunch.

But he had nobody else.

Sighing, he walked back to class and took his seat, diagonal to Ezra. 

The teacher began his lesson, but Anthony was too distracted. 

“Anthony, are you paying attention?”

Anthony only stared off into space, completely unaware of what was going on in the outside world. 

“Anthony Crowley, I will not repeat myself. Stand up and recite to me your times tables.  _ Now _ .” 

But Anthony didn’t move a muscle. The teacher, whose name was Mr. Allen, walked over to the boy, sure he would notice him. 

Ezra peered over his chair toward Anthony. Sure enough, he hadn’t moved. He bit his lip, nervous of what Mr. Allen might do.

“I asked if you were listening, Anthony!” Mr. Allen shouted, and slapped him across the face. Some of the students gasped. Some sat up a little straighter, and some continued drawing on their slates as usual. 

Anthony lifted his head. Startled, he raised his hand and hissed. 

Mr. Allen wrinkled his nose in disgust and took a few steps back before composing himself. His face had gone cold and stony.

“Mr. Crowley, I would like to see you outside of the classroom for a moment.”

Anthony nodded weakly. “Yes, sir.”

The man grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the room and shut the door. 

“Anthony, would you like to explain your conduct?”

Anthony lowered his head and shook it. He felt like crying again. “No, sir.”

Mr. Allen slapped him again. “Do not disobey me,” he snarled. “You are going to go into that classroom and write all your sums on the board.”

Anthony felt a lump form in his throat. “In-in front of everyone?”

“Yes. Now, go in and do as your told, and we won’t have this issue anymore.”

Anthony nodded. “Yes, sir.”

The door opened, all the students leaning over their desks to see what would happen next. 

“Look, Ezra, he’s going up to the board,” Sandy whispered. “He deserves it, I bet.”

Ezra nodded. “Yes. I-I’m sure he did.”

“Class, we’re going to have Anthony lead us for the rest of class. Anthony, please write your times tables on the board.”

Anthony watched as two dozen pairs of eyes stared right back at him. 

He picked up the chalk and began to write. He imagined that he was somewhere else, somewhere much happier and nicer than this. 

When he was done, he took a step backwards, and then turned to see everyone’s mouths open, their faces dumbfounded.

He spun around and saw that he had written up to  _ fifteen times fifteen. _

__ “Ah...very..well done, Anthony,” Mr. Allen said quickly, ushering him to his seat. “But I’m afraid we haven’t quite gotten there yet in our lesson.

Sandy looked up at the board and then back at Ezra.

“There are numbers higher than  _ 100 _ ?”

Ezra glanced over at Anthony, who was about to burst open from laughter. He only patted Sandys arm and smiled.

“Shocking, isn’t it? I didn’t know myself.” He turned around to wink at Anthony, but he was already distracted, trying to clean up a spill from his inkwell. 

Ezra sighed. In the past few weeks that Anthony had been staying at the school, he’d tried not to think about him. Of course, it was very hard, considering they shared a room together, but Ezra made sure they didn’t talk for very long when the chance arose.

Lately, he’d been feeling  _ things _ for Anthony. 

Things he wasn’t sure he was supposed to feel or not. He knew in his heart (or, at least, according to Gabriel) that it was completely, totally, utterly  _ wrong _ \- but something told him to ignore it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes I wonder what I’ve gotten myself into lol. My rule is to keep writing no matter what. So I honestly don’t care if this doesn’t turn out well in the end 😂 anyways it’s going to pick up next chapter (??) we’re looking at about 15 for this one but idk you never know with me haha

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! thank you for all the support on Lavender’s Blue ❤️ this will update weekly because i cant do this everyday 😂


End file.
